5 Times She Said Yes & 1 Time She Didn't
by AlluringEyes
Summary: Life isn't a matter of milestones but a matter of moments. Experience the moments in Camille and Moose's lives that bring them closer together and more in love. Total fluff and Coose goodness! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I have been M.I.A. mainly because I finished college and got married, so I'm allowed to be gone a while! I've missed writing Coose stories and reading all the other authors great stories has inspired me to come back :) This will be a multi-chapter one-shot fanfic so look for more to come! This is one of the more… "saucy" one-shots, so you have been forewarned. Fluffy Cam and Moose will be back next one-shot. Enjoy, I missed ya'll!

-Allure

Copyright Disclaimer: I don't own sh*t.

* * *

A Million Times Yes

Winning The Vortex and their 3 year contract at Caesar's Palace excited and bonded the two crews more than ever. New couples formed, new friendships formed, but even better, an old yet still strong couple became even stronger.

After partying until about 2 a.m., everyone stumbled drunkenly to their rooms bidding good night until a celebratory, and slightly hungover, breakfast in the morning. It would be fun to concentrate on the new couples such as Sean and Andie, who tried to take it slow and only shared a few passionate kisses throughout the night. Or, Chad and Violet who found a dark corner whenever they could to attack each other's faces. But it was an established pair of almost 5 years that was giving the honeymoon phase couples a run for their money.

The two didn't even make it to the after parties, but instead, found some unfinished business to attend to. As the confetti fell from the ceiling, the music boomed through the walls, and the Grim Knights sulked in the corner, Camille beamed up at Moose as he gave her the same wide smile.

"I just realized something!" She basically yelled in his face.

"What?!" He replied. She pulled him down by his neck so her pink lips were touching his ear.

"We made up but we never had makeup sex." She tried to whisper, but over the music, it came out as a shout/whisper.

Moose was shocked at first by her brazen boldness to say that in a crowd full of people. But as soon as his brain recovered, it caught up to his "little" brain, and suddenly remembered how good they were at makeup sex (which for them, really happened about twice a year). Also, hot Camille looked in that leather mini-skirt and tank.

He didn't even need to speak, the mischievous grin on his face spoke volumes. He took her by the hand and pushed through the close crowd of people. Camille couldn't help but blush when Andie gave a knowing eye roll.

Minutes later Moose was pushing the elevator button vigorously, trying not to let his pent up sexual frustration start making out with Camille right there in the lobby. Camille was somewhat satisfied with his reaction to one minimal suggestion. Less than 48 hours ago she was doubting his loyalty and now the heat of his desire was basically palpitating from his body. When the door finally dinged open, he swiftly pulled her into the empty elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he was on her.

His lips were hot on hers and his hands weren't timid– one was halfway up her skirt and the other was pushing her back into the elevator wall. When she was fully flushed against the hard surface she hooked her arms around his neck and hitched her left leg up to fasten around his waist as he ran his hand up her slender leg to massage her backside. The frantic sounds of pleasure escaping from their joined lips made the monotone elevator music fade out.

Miraculously one of Cam's brain cells was still working and she tore her lips apart from Moose's.

"Moose did you-"

"Mhmm, I did. They're in the hotel room." He quickly replied and went back to caressing her.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Condoms, they're in the hotel room." His lips moved down her neck. "Chad gave me some to put in my bag because he had too many in his. TSA said his suitcase was overweight."

Camille cringed. "Not that Moose. I meant did you push what floor we were going to?"

Moose looked behind him and saw all the elevator lights were dark and the lift had yet to move. He quickly pushed 14 and the elevator kicked into action. Moose turned back to her with a sheepish smile. Camille shook her head with playful disbelief and chuckled.

"Guess I was focused on something else." Camille proactively took his hand and ran it back up her leg slowly to its original place on her butt. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time, even when she seductively flicked his lower lip with her tongue.

"Don't lose focus now." If that wasn't a certified Moose turn on, he didn't know what was.

"Oh, I'm very good at staying on task."

And stay on task he did. Later, Camille was a moaning, writhing, heart pounding, gasping for air mess. Moose kissed his way from her inner thigh to just above her belly button. With the luxurious white sheets laying atop his frizzy curls, he asked, "Am I forgiven?"

Camille wiped the bangs sticking to her glistening forehead away and placed a hand on her heaving chest. "Yes. A million times yes." And with that answer, he gave a goofy, gratified grin. The next morning at breakfast Moose and Camille bore the telling looks and obscene jokes from the crew with pride. They'd take some old fashioned "whipped" jokes from the twins and kissing noises from Monster and Hair if being together was the prize.

*Fin*

* * *

You know what to do lovelies, REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you :)

Until next time,

Allure


	2. Chapter 2

Hey friends, Allure here! Chapter 2 has arrived! Also, thank you for all the warm wishes for me and my marriage to my now husband, it means a lot to me to know you all are! Don't forget to **review**!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own sh*t.

* * *

XO

"Babe, where are we going? Slow down!" Camille emphatically whined as Moose practically dragged her by the hand up the steps of a dark hallway.

"You'll see in a minute, come on!" He hurriedly reassured as he led her through the pith black.

"In a minute the ball would have already dropped! Tonight is no night for your 'Moose surprises'." She said trying not to trip in the 4 inch heels she was now regretting terribly.

"You say 'Moose surprises' like it's a bad thing."

"I know."

Moose rolled his eyes, glad she couldn't see. "Just cooperate, I promise it'll be worth it."

Camille sighed and conceded. Moose smiled knowing that meant she was on board.

Truly, Moose realized New Year's Eve in New York City was potentially the worst place to plan one of his surprises, but it was also the best place to pull a 'Moose' as the crew called it.

He and Camille decided that they wanted to bring in 2016 in the city where their love began-NYC. Not only just in NYC, but at a lavish and hype New Year's party at The Vault, a place that in the 6 years since they first discovered it, had become the hottest club in the city. But of course, despite Moose's big Greek family and Camille's functional dysfunctional clan being miles away, their dance family never really left them to have time alone. So their private trip to New York turned into a crew trip that evaporated Moose and Camille time to Moose/Camille/Andie/Sean/Kido/Twins/+13 other crew members' time.

Not that they didn't love their extended family, but sometimes the parents need time away from the kids. Even when they decided to stay at Tyler and Nora's place in New York, there was a whole new chaos in the form of 3 year olds and their moms in and out of house. Camille loved spending time with her niece, but she was starting to get a little jealous of Everly getting more attention from her Moose than she did. Jealous of a three year-old, that's a new low.

So Moose came up with the perfect solution. At exactly11:48 p.m., Moose spotted Cam jamming with the crew to the David Guetta mix the DJ was playing under the flashing strobe lights. She sparkled in a black cocktail dress that had as sequin bodice and she was almost Amazonian with her sky high black pumps. Moose pushed his way through the crowd and draped her coat over a perplexed Camille and guided her by the hand toward the Vault's hidden staircase.

This led them to the situation they were in now.

"Not to complain," She panted, "But if we don't end up in Narnia after all these steps, there is going to be hell to pay."

Moose chuckled. "Well if you did your cardio with me like I nag you to do every day, you wouldn't be having this problem."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up and get ready to be in awe." As he said this, he opened the stairway door and as their eyes adjusted to the remaining starlight, Camille's breath caught. They were on the roof of the Vault, giving them by far the best view of New York City, the moon, and- the Time Square ball. The gigantic New Year's milestone looked like a golf ball as far away as they were, but it was still as colorful and majestic as ever. But that wasn't the only thing that froze her. The entire rooftop was festooned head to toe with strings of white lights and lavender neo-flies, her favorite color. She gingerly walked past Moose, who was holding the staircase door open, watching her face with satisfaction and biting back a wide grin.

During her stride to the edge of the roof for a better look of Time Square, a strong, bitter breeze made her shiver and she pulled her coat closer. The still, quiet of the New Year's Eve night was a moment of beauty in a chaotic, festive day.

"Told you you'd be in awe." She turned to him seeing he was leaning against the door, a leg crossed over the other with his hands in his pockets with a playful smug smile.

"I wouldn't say I'm in awe," She teasingly pondered, "maybe slightly enchanted."

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow, playing along, "Well, I had a feeling you'd say that. So let me just…" He trailed off as Twitch's voice came over some speakers on the roof.

"This next song on this New Year's Eve comes as a specific request from our very own Mooski to his lovely lady Camille. Enjoy your night guys, much love." As Twitch's smooth voice faded out, a well-known melody faded in. Camille's eyes immediately softened and Moose strode over to her. He looked dapper in his rarely seen tailored, dark blue suit and white button up, with his hand outstretched.

"Our song." She cooed, obviously touched.

"Can I have this dance?" She gladly slipped her perfectly fitted hand into his and let him pull her body close.

 _Your love is bright as ever_ _  
_ _Even in the shadows_ _  
_ _Baby kiss me_ _  
_ _Before they turn the lights out_

Camille rested her head on his shoulder, her chilled nose touching his neck as they swayed to the familiar power ballad.

 _Your heart is glowing_ _  
_ _And I'm crashing into you_ _  
_ _Baby kiss me_

 _Before they turn the lights out_ _  
_ _Before they turn the lights out_ _  
_ _Baby love me lights out_

Moose nestled his head on top hers.

Moos timidly asked, "Are you in awe now?"

Camille chuckled through the emotional lump in her throat, "Better. I'm in love with you."

Moose's heart flipped. 6 years of her saying that and it never got old. "I'll take it."

 _In the darkest night hour  
I'll search through the crowd_

 _your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby love me lights out  
Baby love me lights out  
You can turn my light down_

Camille lifted her head and Moose adoringly pushed away the stray hairs that had fallen in her beautiful face. Her desirous brown orbs were wide with admiration and he stroked the few snowflakes from her red cheeks. He knew that she wanted some quite time during this New Year's madness. He always knew what to do to make her happy. Overwhelmed, she leaned up and caressed his lips with hers and welcoming his tongue in her mouth.

 _We don't have forever_ _  
_ _Baby daylight's wasting_ _  
_ _You better kiss me_ _  
_ _Before our time is run out_

"I never liked that line." Moose suddenly said breaking their embrace to Camille's surprise.

"Huh?" She asked slightly dazed.

"I never liked that line, 'We don't have forever.' Who says we don't have forever?"

"The laws of nature." Camille simply answered. Moose dismissed her comment.

"What I mean is, the moment I met you, I saw forever. You were forever going to be my friend. Then forever my best friend. Then forever my girl." Camille gave a soft smile at him taking a simple line so seriously. "Camille," abruptly they stopped moving to the music and he had her tight by the waist gazing into her eyes intently, his voice serious yet shaky.

"I've only been 100% positive of three things ever: that my mother is the most embarrassing person in the world, that dance will always be a part of my life no matter what I do, and most importantly, you are my life."

 _Nobody sees what we see_ _  
_ _They're just hopelessly gazing_ _  
_ _Baby take me_ _  
_ _Before they turn the lights out_ _  
_ _Before time is run out_ _  
_ _Baby love me lights out_

Camille's heart began to pound.

"Waking up to you every morning is my favorite way to start a day and lying next to you at night is the best way to end it. I love that you put love notes in my backpack every day, and that you watch Sleepless in Seattle every Christmas. I love that you always find something nice to say to the evil cashier at Costco that gives you attitude, and that you rub my stomach when I'm sick like I'm a 2 year-old." Camille laughed. "I love that you're a survivor and you never blame anyone for what you've been through. I love that you put up with an idiot like me who was so blind to the perfect woman standing in front of him, and I love that every time we're together I feel the same bliss as the day I looked at your face and suddenly realized you were the most exquisite creature on this earth."

Moose took his gaze from her eyes for the first time and looked at his shoes and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his curls and she knew that was a nervous Moose tell-all.

"Moose, what's going-" She didn't get to finish before he took her hands in his-they were trembling.

"Before time runs out on the clock Camille," He looked toward the big timer on the ball reading 2 minutes to midnight, "I don't want to spend one second in 2016 looking at my forever and never letting her know she's my one and only. I can't go into another year without showing you that I'm going to love you and take care of you until my last breath."

At this moment Camille knew what was coming and the tears started to well up.

 _In the darkest night hour_

 _Search through the crowd_

 _Your face is all that I see_

 _I'll give you everything_

 _Baby love me lights out_

 _Baby love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out_

"Camille Marie Gage," Moose reached into his pocket and held a small Tiffany blue box in his hand. Camille covered her mouth with her hands unable to process the racing of her heart. "Will you and your beautiful eyes, and your adorable lips," He took one of her hands- now damp with tears- and kissed it, "and you lovely hands, and your stunning legs and ankles and toes," as he went on he bent down on one knee. He flipped open the Tiffany box to reveal a stunning round, 2 carat diamond ring. He smiled nervously. "Will you be my wife?"

Camille could barely comprehend this mesmerizing moment that was happening to her. Moose was only a blur of curls and an anxious smile through Camille's tears but she knew what her answer would be to a question she's been ready to answer for years.

"Yes, of course I'll be your wife." Her voice was quavering through sniffles and he excitedly slipped the ring on her finger. As he rose up from his kneeling position he caught her by the back of the head and gave her a gentle kiss as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

 _I love it like XO_

 _You love me like XO_

 _You kill me boy XO_

 _You love me like XO_

 _All that I see_

 _Give me everything_

 _Baby love me lights out_

 _Baby love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out_

When she finally needed air to breathe in all the warm feelings she had in the frigid December air, she peered at her ring finger from behind his head.

"Moose, it's gorgeous! How did you even afford-" He didn't let her finish.

"Always concerned with money Gage, can't you just accept it no questions asked?"

"I can, as long as I know that you didn't break the bank trying to impress me." She said sternly.

"For your information," He said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, "I have had a 'Camille's Engagement Ring' savings account you've known nothing about for years now. So no bank has been broken, I can assure you."

Her eyes lit up. Moose was an impulsive person, he never saved for ANYTHING.

"How long?"

He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Um… 5 years."

5 years? He'd been planning this engagement for 5 years?

"I wanted to get the perfect ring, and the couple times we ever looked at jewelry you liked this kind of style and I wanted to have enough time to get the right one and I hope you never felt like I was dragging my feet because I didn't want to get married I just wanted to make things per-"

She silenced his rambling with a fiery kiss, melting away the snowflakes that had fallen on their lips.

Suddenly they heard loud explosions and looked up to see vibrant fireworks in the sky and loud cheering and yelling of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Camille looked over to see the Time Square Clock was flashing 2016 and knew people were enjoying their midnight kisses. She looked back at Moose whose eyes were locked onto her face and he had a slap-happy, goofy grin on his face.

"Happy New Year my fiancée." He said and she tingled all over with the last word spoken.

"Happy New Year my fiancé." She replied and he enthusiastically lifted her up and spun her around. She laughed as she clung to his neck.

As she was busy being flung around, the roof door opened and all their friends, Tyler, Nora, Andie, and Sean leading the way, stood there with champagne glasses in their hands and happily yelled "HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!"

Camille's smile grew wider as Nora ran up to her hug her and the crowd swarmed them with hugs and congratulations. Although she wanted alone time this New Year, she wouldn't trade this moment with her friends for anything.

"Alright, alright, we need a picture of the happy couple!" Nora announced as she pulled out her phone. Somehow Moose and Camille has lost each other in the sea of people and after everyone cleared out of the way, they saw each other and it was like seeing each other for the first time in months.

"Stand in front of the clock!" Nora commanded and Tyler smiled at his thrilled wife. Camille was her sister too and she'd been telling Moose "When you gonna put a ring on that?" since they started dating.

Moose and Camille obeyed and stood in front of the beautiful New York midnight background with the colorful clock in the far background and the bright sparks in the sky left from the fireworks.

Moose wrapped an arm around Camille's waist and drew her close, kissing her cheek as she giggled.

"Okay, say 'I love you!'" Nora said, her phone positioned in her hand for the picture.

Camille looked deep into Moose's adoring eyes and said, "I love you," with all the heartfelt emotion she'd had for him since the first day he said hi to her at MSA.

"I love you," Moose said and kissed his soon to be wife at the perfect moment for Nora to snap her pic.

It was a flawless, picture-perfect night. And not to brag, but it was their most liked picture on Instagram ever.

 _In the darkest night I'll  
Search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby love me lights out  
Baby love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out_

*Fin*

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! **Please leave me your thoughts!** Any favorite parts? Let me know!

Love,

Allure xo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies! I know it's been a while, but some BIG stuff has been happening in my life. My husband and I are expecting a baby!EEEEPPPP!As you can imagine I have been getting used to the thought of becoming a momma and trying to survive the ill-named morning sickness. But I'm back and with an extra-long chapter! Hope you enjoy, leave a REVIEW afterwards! Thanks for sticking with me, todos ustedes son los mejores! (Ya'll are the best!)

-Allure xo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own sh*t.

* * *

Meet You at the Altar: Part 1

Imagine a rosy cheeked, chubby legged, sweet smiled girl with gaps in her mouth, waiting to be filled with her adult teeth. She's playing with her pale pink Barbie Dream House and staging the perfect wedding. Her 1990s Justin Timberlake doll, in all his frosted-tip glory, is the handsome groom, and her brunette "Teresa" doll is the blushing bride. Polly Pocket is the flower girl, and her My Little Pony waits at the end of the imaginary isle to marry the happy couple. She recites her 7-year-old brain's perfect idea of vows, "I promise to always let you have the last Eggo in the box and wash your feet when they're smelly." Then the bride and groom give a chaste kiss, and she throws stolen rice from the kitchen to celebrate their new life.

Now, stop imagining that little girl because that was Lindsey Sherman who lived across the street, not Camille Gage. Camille wasn't allowed to go back to Lindsey's house after she punched her in the face for making her do "princess dress-up." No, Camille Gage was too busy following her older brother around and scraping her knees from skate boarding. She was never that girl who dreamed about her wedding. She always felt like planning for something that would be expensive and involved family being around was a waste of time. Instead, she busied herself with praying for what she needed and didn't want. Every night she'd kneel at her bed and ask God for the little things: for Tyler to never get tired of her. For her foster father to stop drinking. For the mother who left her in K-Mart to be someone else's problem to finally return. For the father who was never around unless he needed a fix to stay in jail. For a friend. Not all of these prayers were answered, but she came to realize that maybe that was for the best.

But one very important prayer was answered- she got a friend, a best friend, and now she was marrying him, which meant she had to think of something she had never considered possible: her wedding.

Lucky for her, Mrs. Alexander had been planning her only child's wedding since the first curly ringlet grew on his head. Honestly, Camille considered her a God-send. She hated planning "girly" things like this. So when Mrs. A pulled out her laminated scrapbook, Camille knew this wedding was going to be smooth sailing.

* * *

6 months later, here they were, gathered in the backyard of the Alexander household that was decorated ornately with candle light.

*Cling cling cling*

Andie nervously clinked on her champagne glass with a fork. Everyone turned their attention to her and she suddenly became flushed.

"Um, hey everyone. So as Moose's best man I was asked by him to say a few words tonight, even though he's never said less than a million words a minute." Andie joked as each table laughed. She was standing in front of Moose and Camille's biological families, and their shared dance family and especially Moose and Camille. She hoped she didn't screw this up.

"I've know Camille since she was in diapers and Moose since he wore diapers on his head as a hat, and that was only 8 years ago." Moose rolled his eyes as she tittered. "But seriously, I knew that Cam and Moose were special people the moment I met them. I hoped they'd have these amazing lives and meet awesome people who would love them for who they were and never want to change those things about them that make them extraordinary. And when Ty convinced Camille to go to MSA, I knew exactly who to introduce her to teach her the ropes."

Camille smiled at the memory of first meeting Moose and linked her arm around his and he kissed her head.

Andie continued. "I knew that I was leaving her in good hands and that I was giving Moose a great friend, but what I didn't know was I was introducing them to their life partners. You two are genuinely the most in love couple I've had the privilege to know, and I am so honored to watch you two take that beautiful step of becoming husband and wife."

Camille teared up and the admiration for his adopted sister was clear in Moose's eyes.

"So before I get too girly, can I ask everyone to raise a glass to Camille and Moose," Andie raised her champagne glass and everyone followed, "We wish you every happiness life can give you. To Camille and Moose!"

"To Camille and Moose!" Family and friends hooted in unison. Before drinking to their marriage too, Moose and Camille shared a kiss…

* * *

And that wasn't the last kiss they'd be sharing that night. Camille couldn't remember the last time she'd been on the Alexander's porch and watched the stars with Moose. Back then it was completely platonic, but now it was different. They were engaged, in love, and she was living her 16 year-old self's fantasy- making out with Moose under the stars on his porch.

Moose had her by the hips and her body flush against his as she kept him close by clutching the back of his neck. He was kissing her slowly and sensually, savoring this last moments before they were forced to sleep apart for the first time in years.

Everyone else was very aware of their porch make-out session, but either rolled their eyes or smiled as they passed the pair. Who could really be mad at a couple that endearing?

"Mmm, I missed this." Moose moaned, tasting her mouth again before she could even answer.

"I kiss you every day silly."

"Mmm," He hummed again, sucking on her tongue gently, "You know that's not what I mean."

Oh, she knew all too well what he meant, and it was all her fault. A month before their nuptials, Camille had an epiphany during an intense foreplay session.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

"Moose, I think we should wait to have sex until we get married."

Moose's face was currently in her cleavage kissing the exposed skin her bra didn't cover. He was passionately focused on the task at hand, but her statement made his pop up like a gopher.

"Um, I think it's too late for that babe."

Camille sighed heavily trying to get her breathing under control. "I know that, I mean wait from now on until the wedding."

Moose was still unabashedly confused. "Why?"

"Because I feel like having sex 5 times a week takes out some of the mystery, don't you?"

Moose went back to kissing down her breasts and torso. "Not at all."

Camille gave a sharp intake of breath as he kept going, but pulled him up by his chin before she lost her train of thought.

"I want our wedding night to be special and new and surprising, not just another Saturday. I think this will help us build momentum, some sexual tension. It will make the night so much more memorable."

"So, no sex…starting right now?" Moose asked concerned, as he realized she'd already created a situation in his boxers. She gave a sly grin.

"Well, no sex after tonight." She decided and kissed him furiously.

* * *

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

Fast forward to a month later and they'd kept their promise, if not without a few almost slip ups. But suddenly, with the wedding so soon, Moose felt like he just couldn't wait. Especially with the way she was looking tonight. She wore a blush sweetheart dress that was short in length due to the heat, and the bodice was lower than usual. This was one of the rare occasions she wore heels and her hair was swooped to one side with deep, loose curls. She looked like a goddess, and Moose was losing his self-control.

"Let's get a hotel room, just the two of us tonight." Moose propositioned.

Camille giggled. "Moose, it's the night before our wedding, you know the rules."

"Screw tradition." Moose began kissing the side of her neck, and she was almost convinced.

"Moose." Camille whined and he knew he had her. To seal the deal he went back to kissing her lips.

At this moment, Mrs. Alexander walked out onto the porch and noticed the couple. At first she smiled seeing her son and the girl she always considered a daughter so joyful, but when she noticed her only son's hand slide down to cup his fiancée's behind, her mood quickly changed. She forcefully swung open the screen door and slapped his hand venomously.

"Ow! Mom!" Moose wailed. As Moose nursed his smacked hand, Camille took this as her time to escape his sexual trap and hide behind Mrs. Alexander.

"This is your future wife Robert Alexander the Third and as such you will show her some respect!"

"Yeah!" Camille angrily agreed, but the smile on her face gave her away. "Show me some respect you heathen!"

Moose glared at her and was about to rebut when Mrs. A shoved a duffle bag in his arms.

"This is all the stuff you need to sleep tonight and get ready tomorrow at Christopher's house. Now get gone, your bride needs her beauty sleep." Mrs. Alexander shooed and Moose heard Hair honking his horn.

"Get in the car loser, we're going shopping!" Sean yelled from the backseat and they all sniggered.

"Mom, can I at least say goodnight to my fiancée?" Mrs. Alexander opened her mouth to object but Camille laid a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"It's okay Mrs. A, I'll be inside in a minute." Mrs. Alexander looked skeptical but nodded and gave Moose a motherly glare before going inside.

Camille turned her gaze back to Moose and leaned in to peck his lips. "Good night soon- to- be husband."

Moose smiled and brought his free hand up to caress her cheek. "Good night soon-to-be wife." He continued to run his thumb along her cheek, just staring at her. She grew uncomfortable under his doting gaze, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. All of sudden, she was an all new beautiful to him, just as he began to think she couldn't be even better.

"Moose, you're staring." She said shyly. Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I just like looking at you. I love you Camille." He'd said I love you a million times to her, but this one was different. This "I love you" held a whole new promise.

"Ditto."

He smiled one of his goofy in-love grins and turned to leave with his waiting groomsmen as Camille waved to the car full of friends.

As she watched the taillights disappear into the night, Nora came out of the house and put an understanding arm around her.

"I admire you Camille Gage. The night before Tyler and I's wedding, we couldn't wait and found ourselves locked in his old bedroom."

Camille began to laugh but a realization made the chuckle stop in her throat.

"Wait, I took Tyler's old bedroom when he moved out."

Nora looked away and ran into the house. Camille chased after her.

"Ew, Nora! You guys are such pervs!"

* * *

Some men say they feel a sense of nervousness on their wedding day. Some men say everything feels surreal. Moose felt neither of those things. From the moment he woke up he felt completely at ease and everything was all too real. What did he have to be nervous about? He was marrying the woman he's adored his whole life, if anything, he was trying not to be that annoying groom who talks about his bride nonstop.

As with the typical bridesmaid/groomsman difference, there was no getting up at 6 a.m. for hair, makeup, and mimosas. Instead, there was Sports Center, a quick basketball game in his old neighborhood, and lots of cheeseburgers. When it was finally time to get ready, the boys all gathered back at Hair's house.

"Camille just texted me. Andie just gave her the lilies and letter I sent her today." Moose gushed as his father tied his bowtie.

"And let me guess," said Chase who stood in the mirror fixing his perfectly styled blonde tresses, "the text is all kissy face emojis and hearts?"

Moose just laughed out of embarrassment.

Chase shook his head. "You guys are so predictable."

"I'm shocked she didn't send a dove to deliver a handwritten note cut in the shape of Moose's face." Hair joked.

All the guys laughed and Mr. Alexander tried to fight back a laugh at his lovesick son.

"Alright fellas, that's enough. There will be plenty of time to roast him during the reception. The rest of you need to get dressed before my wife calls me again with another time update."

All the boys besides Chase and Moose's dad went upstairs to put on their tuxes.

"I'm very proud of you son. You're going to make a good husband." His father endearingly complimented as he finished the bowtie and straightened it.

"Thanks dad, I had a good role model." Interrupting the tender moment, Mr. Alexander's phone rang.

"Hello Tillie, what is it now?" His father answered with a sigh. "Yes I do realize it is only an hour until the wedding. Yes the boys are getting dressed…..Yes I did send the guest list to the caterer…. Uh, uh…. Yup…"

Mr. Alexander put his hand over the speaker. "Have I mentioned as well that marriage is hard?"

Moose laughed. "Many times dad." Mr. Alexander patted his son on the shoulder and went outside to adhere to the rest of Mrs. Alexander's orders.

"Well now that the adults are gone," Chase pulled a flask out of his tux pocket, "Let's properly celebrate."

"Only you man." Moose shook his head.

"Hey, I need something strong to help me get through the fact that you asked my ex-girlfriend to be your best man and not me, AND put her current boyfriend in the wedding too." Chase took a swig and offered Moose the flask.

"Point taken." Moose grimaced as the liquor went down his throat.

"What the hell is this? Grain liquor?"

"Stop complaining, the only store open last night was the bodega down the street."

Moose handed Chase back the flask. "So how are you dealing with Andie being here? Have you talked to her?"

Chase looked away. "Um… we actually met up last night."

Moose raised his eyebrows. "Woah."

"Not like that! We met up and talked. We haven't had a civil conversation in over 4 years."

"And?" Moose pried. Chase sighed and sat on the bed.

"And… I'm still in love with her."

"Big surprise man." Moose said sarcastically.

"That obvious?" Chase asked innocently.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off her all night, you'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Uggh." Chase ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. "I don't know what to do Moose. I know she's with Sean, but I still feel like we're supposed to be together. Even after all this time, she's all I think about. Every time something good happens I want to call her or when something's funny I think, 'I gotta tell Andie.' I tried to move on. But after seeing her here, being around her, I realized how much of an idiot I was to let my work come before her."

Moose put a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder.

"I know that feeling man. You don't how many times I almost lost Camille because I didn't treat her right. But if it's meant to be, it'll work itself out. You just gotta be honest with her and see what happens."

Chase nodded. "Dude, this is your day with Cam, not about me and my failed relationship issues." Chase put out his fist to Moose. "Let's get you married."

Moose smiled, "I'm all about that." They pounded fists and blew it up.

"You're blowing it up without us?! That's some bullshit!" Yelled Monster as the guys bounded down the steps looking fresh in their tuxes. Hair held a bottle of scotch and Sean and Vladd held the shot glasses as Gauge had Hair's boom box on his shoulder blasting old school R&B.

The guys joked and laughed as Hair poured the drinks and toasted to Moose.

"To Moose's last hour as a free man! But come on, was ever really free?"

They cheers-ed and drank. As they all celebrated, Moose's phone rang and he saw that it was Nora calling.

"Hey Nora!" Moose yelled over the guys' loud voices and music. "Don't tell me my mom put you on groom patrol too."

Moose could barely hear her, but he could make out that she was sniffling and stumbling to make out words.

"Moose…" She struggled. "Something….something…"

"What? I can't hear you!" Moose turned and signaled for the guys to turn down the music.

With the music lowered he could hear her perfectly and realized she was crying.

"Nora? Nora what's wrong?" His heart pounded. "Nora, please stop crying. Tell me what's going on."

"Moose…" Nora tried to control her sobs and in a strangled voice came the 2 words that would change the course of his life, and they weren't "I do."

"It's Camille."

* * *

I know, I know. I come back and leave you with a heart pounding cliffhanger. Don't worry, my hiatus will not be long at all! In the meantime, **leave a comment** and let me know what your thoughts are before "Meet You at the Altar: Part 2"! I LOVE hearing from you! What do you think happened to Camille?!

Love,

Allure xoxo


End file.
